


Crappe's Creek

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Schitt's Creek, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel is a Spoiled Rich Kid, Crossover, Dean is a Carpenter, Happy Ending, M/M, Personal Growth, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas lay in the bed. He sighed deeply and turned over. Then he turned over to the other side. He sat up. The bed was so uncomfortable, the room so dreary, he wanted to scream.Just a couple of weeks ago, his family had everything-a mansion, wealth, power.... He had everything he wanted and more. And now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the crazy crossover challenge. It's loosely (very loosely) based on Schitt's Creek.   
I really want to thank alicethrutheburrows for reading it and giving me help and ideas.

Cas lay in the bed. He sighed deeply and turned over. Then he turned over to the other side. He sat up. The bed was so uncomfortable, the room so dreary, he wanted to scream.

Just a couple of weeks ago, his family had everything-a mansion, wealth, power.... He had everything he wanted and more. And now? 

“Fuck.” He still couldn’t believe his father had been duped so completely by his business partner. Well, actually he could believe it, but it sucked ass. They lost everything and now were forced to live in this horrible motel in this horrible town. One could hardly even call it a town, it was more like a hobbit hole in the middle of nowhere, one named Crappe’s Creek no less.

He decided he was hungry. There was a diner down the street. He looked at his clothes, spread out all over the room. He didn’t even have enough hangers to hang them all up! What was happening? He couldn’t live like this.

He found a pair of black shorts, and then dug until he found a favorite sweater, the one with the black and white boxes on it. He dressed and found a pair of designer sneakers… at least he still had his wardrobe.

He yelled to his parents in the next room that he was going out. He closed the door to his room and headed down the street to the diner, keeping his head down lest anyone try to talk to him.

Cas hated how every head in the diner turned when he walked in. They didn’t even try to hide their stares. Sighing, he sat at a table and waited for Twyla, the waitress, to come over. 

When she did, she gave him a big smile and handed him the menu. “How are you today, Cas? Love your outfit.”

Cas smiled back, even if it was forced it was only polite. “I’m fine, thanks. You?”

Twyla shrugged. “Same shit, different day.”

Cas looked at the menu, then became aware that someone else was standing next to Twyla. He looked up into the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. Sparkling green eyes looked down at him.

“Hey, Twyla, who’s your friend?”

Twyla grinned. “Oh this is Cas. he’s new in town.”

Green eyes smiled down at him and he smiled back. “And who might you be?”

“Dean. Winchester. Nice to meet you.”

Cas didn’t know what to say so he looked at the menu.

“Mind if I join you?”

Cas nodded. Dean sat down and asked Twyla for coffee. Cas folded his menu and handed it back. “I’ll have coffee too.”

Dean grinned at him. “So, you’re part of the family in the motel, right?”

Cas sighed. “I guess we’re the subject of all the gossip in this podunk town now?”

Dean laughed. ‘Yeah, you got it. There isn’t much new happens in this town. You’re it.”

Cas frowned at him. “Well, I’m not here for your amusement.”

Dean grinned. “Sure about that? A cutie like you is going to be big news.”

Cas cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not cute. I’m devastatingly handsome and massively intelligent. Now, please leave me to eat in peace.”

Dean stood up.

Twyla walked up with their coffees and asked Dean where he was going.

“I got dismissed.” He walked out of the diner. Twyla sat the cups down. 

“What happened?”

Cas grimaced at her. “I don’t like being the subject of derision and gossip.”

Twyla sat down, much to Cas’ dismay. “Look, Dean is nice. Whatever he said, I’m sure he wasn’t trying to gossip. Give him a chance.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Uh huh... Now, I think I’ll have the pancakes.”

Cas bought some plastic hangers at the general store on the way home. He tried to hang up his clothes, but it turned out that the closet was too small.

“Goddamn it!” he threw down a sweater and went to the office to talk to Stevie.

Stevie was the chick that ran the place. Cas kind of liked her. She was funny and sarcastic. 

“Hey, Stevie, I noticed some boards behind the motel. Can I have them?”

Stevie looked up from her book and cocked an eyebrow. “I guess. What you gonna do with them?”

“I want to build myself a box for my sweaters, and they’re cedar.”

She threw back her head and laughed. “Have you ever made anything?”

Cas frowned. “I made a paper mache sculpture in high school.”

That made her laugh even harder. “Okay genius. Unless you’re planning on glueing it together with flour and water, I think you’re gonna need help.”

Cas sniffed. “It’s a fucking  _ box _ , Stevie. I think I can make a box. I just need tools.”

“Well, you’re going to have to talk to Dean Winchester about that.”

“Dean? Why would I talk to him?”

“Because,” Stevie’s voice was somewhere between amused and sarcastic, “He’s the local carpenter.”

Cas shook his head. “Great.”

Stevie looked at him for a couple of moments. “Look, he’s having a party tonight. Come with me. You can ask him about the tools after a couple of drinks.”

Cas sighed dramatically. “Fine. But I’m not staying after I talk to him.”

“I don’t care what you do. Come by at seven.”

Cas changed his clothes three times before he found what he liked. He chose designer jeans and a sweater that was a loud combination of colors. He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror, then walked to the office.

Stevie chuckled when she saw him. “That’s quite the sweater.”

Cas looked down. “What’s wrong with it? It’s a genuine Brunello Cucinelli.”

She shook her head. “I don’t know who that is.”

Cas looked at her with his eyes big. “It cost three thousand dollars!”

“Shit that’s more than my car cost me.”

Cas frowned. “Why am I not surprised to hear that.”

Stevie grabbed her keys. “At least I  _ have _ a car. Come on, fancy pants, let’s go.”

Stevie drove a little way out of town and parked in front of a barn.

“Winchester throws parties in a  _ barn _ ?”

Stevie gave him a side eye. “It’s his house.”

“Winchester  _ lives _ in a barn? He must not be a very good carpenter if he can only afford a barn.”

She growled, “It’s a very nice place. Try to be nice. Well, at least civil. Remember, you want something from him.”

Cas sighed audibly and got out. He mumbled, “Great. This just gets better and better.”

Cas was surprised when he got inside. It was actually not bad. It was rustic as hell, but it had charm. He accepted a solo cup with something in it, and looked around. The place was packed with people and there was music coming from somewhere.

He saw Dean, talking to a woman who obviously was very taken with the carpenter. Sighing, he hung back and watched them. Dean was being flirty, but when he saw Cas, he excused himself and walked up.

“Hey Cas, didn’t expect to see you here.” Dean looked him up and down. “That’s… uh...quite a sweater.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cas looked down at his sweater. “It’s a Brunello Cucinelli.”

Dean frowned. “Yeah. I don’t know what that means.”

Cas felt like screaming. “Of course you don’t! No one in this godforsaken place has any idea about designer clothes. Or about  _ anything _ designer. Jesus fuck.”

Dean smirked. “Settle down there, cowboy. I’m willing to learn at least. And I’m glad you came.”

Cas remembered he needed a favor from Dean, so he took a deep breath and a sip of whatever was in his cup. He shuddered at the taste and decided to put it down.

He looked around for a flat surface and sat his cup down. “Well, yeah, I kind of need a favor.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay, what favor?”

He looked at Dean, and thought again how incredibly handsome he was. Green eyes were looking at him like he was something to eat. 

“Uh… I need to borrow some of your tools.”

Dean grinned. “To do what?”

Cas took a steadying breath. “I want to make a box. Out of wood. Stevie says you have the tools I’ll need.”

Dean looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Cas felt a rush of annoyance. 

“A box, huh? May I ask what kind of a box?”

“A cedar chest for my sweaters. I can’t hang them up because the closet in that hell hole I call a home isn’t big enough, and I’m concerned about moths.”

“And have you ever made a box before? Or made anything out of wood?”

Cas sighed. “No, of course not. But how hard could it be? It’s just six sides.”

Dean chuckled. “It’s harder than you think. And I do have a way with wood. I’m very handy with my hands when it comes to handling wood.”

It wasn’t lost on Cas that Dean intended the innuendo. “I’m sure. Can I borrow the tools or not?”

Dean leaned against the table where Cas had set his drink. “Tell you what. I don’t loan my tools out, but you can build your box here. I’ll help you.”

Cas grasped that arguing would be useless. “Okay, I guess.”

“Do you have the wood?”

Cas nodded. “There’s some behind the motel.”

Dean took a sip of his drink. ‘Okay, I’ll swing by tomorrow and we can load it up and bring it here.”

Cas smiled a little. “Thank you. I think I’ll be going now.”

Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder and Cas looked at it and then back at Dean. “Do you have to? Stay, have another drink.”

“I doubt there’s anything I like to drink here. But thanks. I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned and looked for Stevie. When he found her, he told her he was ready to leave.

“Already? I don’t even have a good buzz going yet.”

Cas sniffed. “Fine, I’ll walk.”

Stevie sighed. “Fine, you big baby. I’ll drive you.”

Cas got in bed and grabbed his book. He couldn’t concentrate on it. His mind kept going to Dean. Dumb as a post Dean. Completely oblivious Dean. Handsome Dean… delectable Dean… probably a top Dean… He shook his head and started reading. 

He had a lot of trouble sleeping that night, but he told himself it was just because he was anxious about the box. He got up early, dressed in jeans and a henley he didn’t really care that much about (he’d bought it for a Halloween costume), and made some coffee in the small pot he had in his room.

He jumped at the knock on the door. Dean stood there, with his usual smirk on his stupid face.

“Morning, sunshine. I parked ‘round back, closer to the wood. Ready to get started?”

Cas frowned and nodded. While they walked around back, Dean gave him a once over.

“That some kind of designer henley?”

Cas sighed. “Of course not. There is no such thing as a ‘designer henley’.” He used air quotes and Dean laughed.

They got all the lumber on the truck and Dean drove them back to his place. He parked near a smaller barn behind the one Cas had been in last night. Cas never noticed it before.

They unloaded the wood into what turned out to be Dean’s workshop. It was filled with tools and projects. It was also filled with sawdust. Cas wanted to turn and run out of the place. He hated dirt and disarray, but he sucked it up. He wanted that box.

When the wood was laying on the floor, Dean turned to him. “So, how big do you want this box to be?”

Cas considered this. He held out his arms to indicate size. Dean nodded, and began to measure a piece of cedar. Cas watched, a little fascinated. 

Dean carefully measured each piece, then took one and put it to his circular saw. He cut it, sawdust fling everywhere. Cas began to see he may have underestimated the job.

Dean cut all six pieces, then carried one piece to a table. Cas followed. Dean handed him some sandpaper.

“What’s this?” Cas looked at the piece of paper with what looked like sand embedded in it.

“It’s sandpaper. You use it to smooth out the wood. Like this…” Dean demonstrated. “Your turn.”

Cas looked at the wood and then at the sandpaper, and began to rub it on the wood.

“Easy! Be gentle with it.”

Cas stood and sanded for a bit, while Dean did something with the rest of the pieces. Cas didn’t like sanding. It got wood dust all over him. He looked at his jeans. Yeah, they were never going to come clean.

“I don’t like sanding. What else can I do?”

Dean chuckled. “No one likes sanding, Cas. Just keep it up.”

Cas frowned but kept sanding.

Dean sanded three pieces while Cas was still working on his one. His arm was aching. He straightened it and rubbed his sore muscle. 

Dean stood up and slapped his jeans. A flurry of dust rose up in a cloud. “I think it’s time for lunch. Come on, I’ll fix us something.”

Cas attempted to bush all the dust off himself, but it was impossible. He followed Dean to the house.

Dean stomped his feet on the mat in front of the door, and Cas followed suit, turning up his nose at the could of dust it raised. They went inside and Cas was really impressed with the kitchen he found himself in. There were gleaming stainless steel appliances, hard wood floors and a massive table that Cas was sure Dean had made himself.

“This is really nice, Dean.”

Dean beamed at him. “I love to cook, so I need a nice kitchen.”

Cas sat at the table and accepted the cup of coffee Dean handed him. He watched Dean fixing something, and it was obvious Dean was in his element in his kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was delicious. Cas had never had whatever it was before, and when he asked what it was, Dean looked surprised.

“It’s a tuna melt panini.”

Cas repeated, “Panini...”

“Haven’t you ever had one before?”

Cas smiled and took a bite, chewing it thoughtfully. “I’ve never even had tuna before.”

“Jesus, Cas. I’ve got so much to teach you.”

Cas actually smiled at that. He was really enjoying eating with Dean, the easy conversation, the breaking of bread.

Dean slapped the table lightly. “Okay, back to work.” He took their dishes to the sink and rinsed them off, and led Cas back to the workshop.

Things progressed quickly after that, and Dean said they were ready to begin to put the sides together. He grabbed a nail and the hammer and handed them to Cas. Cas looked at them and back at Dean. Dean grinned and showed him what to do.

The very first time he tried, the nail bent and he hit his thumb with the hammer. 

He yelped and dropped the hammer. Dean grabbed his hand and sucked the finger into his mouth, running his tongue over it.

Cas froze. He looked into Dean’s eyes and shuddered. Dean looked at him and smiled around the finger. Cas pulled his finger back. Dean smiled bigger.

“You’re beautiful, Cas. but I’m sure you’ve heard that a lot.”

Cas struggled to find his voice. When he did, he hated how it had gone up a few octaves.

“Well yes, but…”

Dean lifted Cas’ hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. Then he dropped Cas’ hand and picked up the hammer.

“Maybe I better do the hammering.”

Two hours later, Cas had a beautiful chest with a hinged lid. He opened and closed it a few times, smiling brightly.

“It’s really nice, Dean. Thank you so much!”

Dean smiled at him. “You’re welcome. Let’s get it back to your place.”

With the chest loaded in the truck, Dean drove Cas back to the motel. When he parked, Cas hesitated for a moment.

“Uh, what do I owe you?”

Dean swiveled on the seat. “I think you should come to my place for dinner.”

Cas tilted his head. “You want to cook for me, to pay you back? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does, if what I want is to spend more time with you.”

Cas couldn’t think of a thing to say, so he just nodded and got out.

Dean carried the chest in and sat it against the wall where Cas indicated. He stood up and looked around.

“You have got a fuck ton of clothes!”

Cas looked around. “Now you see why I needed the box.”

Dean laughed. “Yep. Anyway, I’ll pick you up at seven for dinner.”

Cas nodded. He wasn’t sure that was a good idea, but he needed to pay Dean back for building his chest and that was what Dean wanted, so he didn’t feel like he could refuse.

Dean left and Cas began to fold sweaters and put them in the chest. His mother walked in.

“What a delightful chest! Wherever did you get it?”

Cas stopped and considered what to say. “ A local carpenter helped me make it.”

Naomi ran a hand over the wood. ‘You helped make this?”

Cas smiled. “I did. A little.”

“Oh my dear boy, that’s delightful.”

Cas sat down in the bed after she left. He thought about Dean and the afternoon the spent together. He liked Dean, maybe a little too much. He was going to have to be careful. He didn’t intend to be stuck in this town very long. He didn’t need any complications. He got up and finished putting his sweaters away.

Dinner was cheeseburgers and potato wedges. Cas moaned around his first bite, then noticed how Dean was looking at him. 

“These make me very happy, Dean. It’s delicious.”

Dean grinned. “Thanks, Cas. I wasn’t sure you ate burgers.”

“Who doesn’t like cheeseburgers?” Cas took another bite. He controlled the urge to moan again. When they were done, Dean cleared the table and then they went to the living room and sat on the couch with a beer. Dean asked about Cas’ life before coming to Crappe’s Creek.

Cas told him about the apartment he lived in, how he did charity events and went to parties, mainly. Dean listened intently.

“Were you in a relationship?”

Cas thought about the people he had been involved with, but none of them were serious so he just said, “No.”

Dean smiled at him. “No one? I can’t believe a gorgeous man like you wasn’t in demand from lots of people.”

Cas laughed. “In demand? Yes. Interested in any of them long term? No.”

Dean sat back and took a long pull on his beer. Then he sat it on the coffee table and turned to Cas.

“I want to kiss you so bad right now, Cas.”

Cas thought about it for a moment, about what a bad idea that was, but he really wanted to kiss Dean as well. He nodded. Dean moved closer and took Cas’ face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed Cas light as a feather.

Cas loved the way Dean’s lips felt against his own. They were plush and soft and Cas wanted more. He deepened the kiss.

Cas found himself flat on his back on the couch with Dean over him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Cas pushed him away and sat up.

“Take me home, Dean, please.”

Dean looked stricken. “Cas, what’s the matter?”

Cas sat back. “I don’t intend to be trapped in this hell hole that passes for a town for very much longer. There’s no point to this, no future. Take me back.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay, Princess. I’ll take you back.” He got up and walked out of the room. Cas stood up and followed him. They didn’t say a word all the way back to the motel. When they arrived, Cas got out and walked to his room, hearing Dean start up the truck and drive away.

Cas got ready for bed, and laid down in the dark. He thought about this motel, this town and how much he hated it here. He didn’t fit in with these cretins. He needed to find a way out of here.

But then he thought about Dean. He felt a pain in his heart. He’d really liked Dean kissing him. He really liked Dean. But he told himself again, there was no future to it. He was leaving as soon as he could figure out how.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas didn’t leave the room the next day, telling himself he needed to organize his clothes. He really didn’t allow himself to think about Dean. He had his parents bring him back a sandwich for dinner when they went to the diner.

The next day he felt trapped in the room, so he drug himself to the office. When he walked in, Stevie was reading her book and looked up at him with a frown.

“Well, look what crawled out from under his rock.”

Cas was shocked. “That’s not very nice.”

Stevie put down her book and glared at him. “I don’t know what you did to Dean, but he’s so down he can’t work! He’s the nicest person I know, and he deserves better! You’re all high and mighty,  _ I’m-better-than-every-hick-in-this- town _ , but we don’t treat people like they’re trash.” And she pointed her finger at him during the entire tirade.

Cas was shocked. Dean was that upset? He needed to talk to him. He turned and walked out of the office and straight to the diner.

This time when he walked in, every head turned to look at him as usual, but this time their faces were hostile rather than curious. He looked around and saw Dean sitting in a booth with Twyla. He was just starting to go over there when the door flew open and he found himself enveloped by arms wearing fur.

“Castiel! I found you! How are you? I’ve been so worried.”

Cas stepped back. “Meg? What are you doing here?”

“I heard what happened to your parents and you just disappeared from the face of the earth! Of course, I was going to check on you and make sure you are alright.”

“You didn’t have to do that…” Cas glanced in the direction of Dean and of course, he was staring at them.

Meg grabbed him again. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” And she pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled back, just in time to see Dean walk out of the diner.

“Meg, stop. We’re in public.”

Meg pouted. “You never cared about that before.”

Cas grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. “Well, I care about that now.”

Cas stood on the sidewalk with her. She opened her purse and got out a compact, checking her makeup in the mirror. Cas sighed and thought about how unhappy he was to see her.

“Frankly, Castiel, you’ve changed. I expected a warmer welcome seeing as how I even came to this dump of a town to find you.”

Cas looked around. He saw the man who owned the general store talking to the lady who ran the local paper. They were smiling and chatting away. He looked back at the diner, and Twyla was visible, talking to the old woman who had two dogs that always ran up to him with their tails wagging when they saw him.

He thought about Dean.

“You know what, Meg? I have changed. And I think you need to turn around and go back to New York.” He turned and walked away, in the direction of Dean’s place, leaving her standing there.

It was quite a walk to Dean’s, giving him plenty of time to think. 

He thought about life back in New York. Everyone he knew was wearing a mask, just acting like they thought everyone expected of them. He had friends, if you could call them that, but all of them wanted something from him. Everyone he knew was fake.

Dean, on the other hand, was exactly what you saw. He was smart, funny and talented, and so easy on the eyes he took Cas’ breath away. 

Truth be told, everyone he’d met here was real. What you saw was what you got. Maybe it wasn’t so bad here after all. 

Cas knew he was spoiled. He’d always gotten everything he wanted. His wardrobe alone was worth more than a small country. He began to think that losing everything meant he had to grow up.

Then Dean’s house was in sight. He took a deep breath and walked to the front door. He knocked, waited, but there was no answer, so he decided to walk to the workshop. As he approached, he could hear hammering.

He stood in the doorway, watching Dean work. His heart skipped a beat. Sucking up all his strength, he said, “Dean?”

Dean turned around. “What do you want, Cas?”

Cas took a deep breath. “I’d like to talk to you.”

Dean wiped his hands on a rag. “I would have thought you’d be with that chick.”

“Meg? No, I sent her away.”

Dean leaned against the workbench. “Why? She sure seemed to be happy to see you.”

Cas walked inside. “I think she just wanted to give everyone a little show.”

Dean sighed. “Well, she sure did that. I gather the two of you were involved?”

Cas nodded. “We were, back when I thought I was bi. Being with her finally convinced me I was gay.”

Dean chuckled at that. “Yeah, she looks like she’d eat you alive.”

Cas nodded. “And then some. Dean, I’ve been thinking. I kinda don’t hate it here. I don’t think going back to New York is such a good idea.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Oh really? What made you change your mind?”

Cas sighed. “I think it was seeing Meg again. I realized that everyone I called my friend back there only liked me for what I could do for them. No one here is like that.”

Dean stood up. “Come on, let’s get a beer.”

Cas followed him to the house. Dean got them each a beer and they sat on the couch. Cas drank a little and sat his bottle on the coffee table.

“Dean, I’d like another chance with you, if you feel like you can give me one.”

Dean drank some of his beer. He looked at Cas. Cas felt wildly uncomfortable waiting for him to say something. Dean sighed and Cas steeled himself for rejection.

“I think another chance can be arranged.”

Cas thought he must have misheard. “Did you say I  _ can _ have another chance or that I can’t?”

Dean grinned. “I’m saying I’m giving you another chance, in spite of what a spoiled brat you are.”

Cas smiled. “I know I’m spoiled, but I want to do better.”

Dean put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Being with me will cure you of that. I don’t have any money.”

Cas laughed. “Neither do I, so it will work out perfectly.”

Dean’s hand slid down Cas’ arm and Cas closed his eyes at the touch. Then Dean was pulling him into Dean’s lap. Cas straddled Dean’s thighs and they kissed.

And kissed and kissed some more. Cas was aware that his shorts were getting tight, and he could feel that Dean wasn’t doing much better. 

Dean pulled his face away and looked at Cas for a minute, then sighed.

“I’ve got to get back to work, but man! I want to fuck you so bad right now, I feel like I could explode.”

Cas chuckled and slid off Dean. “Well, we wouldn’t want that.”

Dean adjusted his jeans. “How did you get here?”

“I walked.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, color me impressed. Come on, I’ll drive you back to the motel. I’ll pick you up later and we’ll have dinner.”

Cas was in heaven. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas sat on the bed, lost in thought. He knew he was lucky that Dean gave him another chance, and he didn’t want to blow it. There wouldn’t be another, he was sure of that. He considered what it meant to stay in Crappe’s Creek. He’d need to get a job. He didn’t want to live in the motel with his parents in the next room for the rest of his life, that was for sure.

He went to the office. Stevie was there, on her computer. She gave him a side eye when he walked in.

Cas held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I talked to Dean. Worked everything out.”

She relaxed. “Okay. What can I do for you?”

“I need to know if there’s anyplace here that’s hiring.”

She looked like she was going to pass out. “Wait. You… want a  _ job _ ?”

Cas sighed. “Want may be putting it strongly. I need a job.”

Stevie stared at him. “Have you ever had a job before?”

Cas sat down in a chair. Stevie came out from behind the counter and sat down next to him.

“Well, no. But I did organize a few charity events.”

She laughed. “Not a lot of call for that around here. But Missouri is looking for a sales person in her clothes shop.”

Cas smiled. ‘I know about clothes!”

Stevie chuckled. “I don’t think she sells the kind of clothes you know about, Cas.”

Cas felt it was worth a shot. He walked to Crappe’s Creek Creations and walked in the door. A friendly looking lady smiled at him.

“What can I do for you, honey?”

Two hours later he walked out with his first job. He felt pretty good about it.

  
Dean picked him up at six. They went to the diner, and got a booth.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “What’s that?”

Cas told him about getting a job at Missouri’s. Dean was obviously shocked, but smiled brightly at him. “That’s great, Cas! I’m proud of you.”

Hearing that made Cas feel all warm inside. He never had anyone tell him they were proud of him before, and that Dean felt that way was amazing.

They had been dating for two weeks. They got together every day, at least for an hour or two, depending on Cas’ hours at the shop. Cas really liked selling clothes and he was good at it. He discovered he could charm anyone into buying something. Missouri was impressed, and so was Dean.

They had some heavy make-out sessions, but always managed to stop before it got too far. Cas wanted it to go to the next level, and so did Dean, but they felt it was better to take it slow.

Then one night, Cas was flat on his back on the couch, one foot on the floor and the other leg thrown over the back. Dean was between his legs, and they had been kissing for what seemed like hours. Dean had his hand under Cas’ sweater and was playing with his nipples, making Cas wiggle and arch his back.

Suddenly Dean stood up. “A man can only take so much!” He pulled Cas to his feet and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Cas squealed as Dean carried him to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed.

Dean pulled Cas’ sweater off and popped the button on his jeans. Cas grinned and let Dean pull them off, kicking off his sandals. He laid there in only his boxers which were bright orange and had bunnies on them

Dean smiled, and pulled those off too. He stood up and ran his eyes over Cas, taking in the naked body and the very hard cock. He licked his lips and started to strip.

Cas watched him carefully. When he was finally naked, Cas zeroed in on Dean’s cock. It was long, thick and uncut. Cas’ mouth watered.

Dean crawled over him and put his mouth close to Cas’ ear. “I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.” Cas shivered at the low growl.

Dean began to kiss down Cas’ neck and to his nipples. He bit lightly on them and then circled them with his tongue. Cas felt it all the way to his toes and he moaned appreciatively. Dean lifted his face and smiled at him, then licked down to his belly.

Cas grabbed a fist full of Dean’s hair. Dean growled and Cas’ cock twitched in response. He felt it in his balls. 

He wanted this more than anything he’d ever wanted before.

“Dean… please…”

Dean chuckled. “Please, what, sweetheart? Use your words.”

Cas’ brain was short-circuiting and he couldn’t figure out what he wanted exactly, so he just whispered, “Want you.”

Dean licked the head of Cas’ cock. “Oh, you got me, sweetheart. Grab the lube.”

Cas turned his head and saw the bottle on the bedside table. He reached and grabbed it, handing it to Dean. Dean popped open the top and poured some on his fingers.

Cas spread his legs wider and lifted them. Dean sat back and looked at his most intimate spot and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Cas, sliding one finger inside him.

Cas moaned in Dean’s mouth. It felt amazing as Dean moved his finger in and out. 

“More… need more…”

Dean added a finger and opened Cas up, while Cas grabbed some sheet and groaned.

Then Dean had a condom in his hand. Cas didn’t even know when he’d got it but he watched Dean tear the foil with his teeth, pull it out and roll it onto his cock with one hand. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist.

Then the fingers were gone and Cas felt the head of Dean’s cock press inside him.

He was big, bigger than anyone Cas had been with before, and it felt  _ awesome _ . He pushed against it and it slid in. Cas grabbed Dean’s arms and sucked in a breath.

Then it was just Dean, fucking him hard and fast and him meeting every thrust. Everything else in the universe faded away. Just Dean, just this. There was no other sounds in the world but the two of them moaning each other’s names and groaning… 

Cas lost all sense of time, it might have been minutes, it might have been days, but he came so hard he saw colors behind his eyelids. Dean kept going, but then he began to lose his rhythm and he came as well. He kept thrusting through his orgasm and then he pulled out.

Dean rolled the condom off and threw it in the trash, then they were in each other’s arms. Dean grabbed his shirt and cleaned Cas off, then kissed him long and deep. 

“That was so good, Dean… the best. The best I ever had.”

Dean smiled. “It was for me too, baby.”

They slept, tangled together.

Less than a month later, Cas moved in to Dean’s place. Dean drove him to work every day, picked him up when the workday was over, and they settled in to a routine. Dean taught Cas how to cook, and how to help with the wood working. Cas taught Dean about art and fashion. 

Eventually, his parents moved back to New York. Cas and Dean stood watching them drive away.

“You miss it? New York?” Dean looked at him with a grin.

“Holy fuck, not for a second!” Cas was home, the only home he wanted for the rest of his life.


End file.
